Inuyasha
by RaisedByKittens
Summary: Inuyasha's anger management acts up and he must travel to the real world with Kagome to see a doctor. My name has been changed to Hidden '-' Talents by the way if your confused!


An Inuyasha Fan Fic.

Part 1

Shippo was sitting by the well humming a tune, when Inuyasha burst into view. "Ah!" Shippo screamed in his cute, high pitched voice.

"Ah!" Inuyasha screamed back at Shippo in his low, yet annoying, and stupid voice. "What are you doing here, you stupid, self centered, demon thing?"

"Uh…living," Shippo answered to Inuyasha. "And waiting for Kagome to come from the well with my lollipops. Besides, what are you doing here you filthy, half demon, idiot, person, thingy? Hm?"

"(gasp). Just who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Inuyasha answered feeling very confident that he's going to get what he wants from Shippo the cute, innocent, little, fox demon. "And if you really want to know ,I was just waiting for the love of my life to come from that well, and I want my Chips Potato."Inuyasha told Shippo in a bold voice.

"Is that all, or are you waiting for me to fall to the ground dead right at your feet?" Shippo asked Inuyasha bravely.

"I don't think I want to answer that." Inuyasha said back at Shippo.

"If you two 'ladies' don't mind." Kagome said as she climbed her way through the well. "Every time I come through this well you guys are always fighting."

"Sorry." They said simultaneously.

"It's just so hard for us to get along you know. It's kind of strange how we're always fighting over 'you'." Inuyasha finished.

"Can I…" Shippo began.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha interrupted. "Sorry that this stupid, self centered, fox demon thing, has to interrupt our love for, for stupid little, LOLLIPOPS!"

"HEY! YOU JUST WATCH IT MISTER."Shippo said as loud as his cute little fox demon lungs could go.

"Don't I always?" Inuyasha said back at Shippo in his I'm-Not-Going-To-Hurt-Anybody-Voice-Until-I-Hurt-Everybody voice, as Kagome started to walk away back towards the well.

"Well…no. You don't and for your...AH! Hey put me down you stick!" Shippo said as he was being lifted by an Inuyasha. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch."

"Don't call me a STICK!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his annoying, half demon lungs.

"Um…s-sorry I-I-I was…j-just…try-trying…t-t-to…tell…y-y-you th-th-that…Ka-Ka-Kagom-Kagome…was…was l-leav-leaving." Shippo stuttered as he was being choked by Inuyasha.

"KAGOME WAIT! I want my Chips Potato now! Wait my love, wait!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome as she went into the well.

Shippo lay on the ground thinking in his head _Inuyasha, What an idiot he is. I'm going to go hide in a cave so he doesn't come back over here and pummel me to the ground saying 'WHERE IS SHE YOU DIMWIT?' But he's the dimwit for even falling for that. _Finally Shippo found a cave. He took at paper and a piece of chalk out of his shirt pocket and started writing all of the things he hated about Inuyasha.

After 20 minutes of thinking up things that Shippo hated most about Inuyasha this is what the cute little fox demon came up with.

NOTICE: Some words may be hurtful to younger audience and senior citizens!

His stupid voice

The way he talks to Kagome

His fist in my face

When I look at him it makes me want to puke

His pointy ears

His annoying appearance

His beady eyes that follow your every move

His stupid keen sense of smell

His stupid long white hair

His ugly red robe

His half demon personality

The way he looks at Kagome

He's mean to me

He disrespects lollipops

He always thinks he's the best at every thing

The way he hits on Kagome

He's just plain stupid

He talks too much

When he talks he only talks about himself

His pickup lines are so lame

He thinks that he is the only person in Kagome's life

He obviously has no education (unlike me)

His breath smells…..DISGUSTING

He jumps WAY too much

And there is just something about him that makes me want to kick him in the BUTT!

After Shippo finished writing on the paper, He shoved it back in his shirt pocket just in case Inuyasha came bursting into the cave. Soon enough Shippo decided to make a list of things that he liked about Inuyasha.

After 4 hours of thinking this is what he came up with:

He lets me sit on his shoulder

Well…That's it...this is kind of awkward?

Meanwhile, in a cave about, well, just next to Shippo's, Inuyasha was writing a Large list of things he hates about Shippo.

After 40 minutes of thinking Inuyasha came up with this list , a list he 'thinks' he is very proud of:

NOTICE: some words may be hurtful to younger audience and senior citizens!

I don't know about you, but have you ever noticed that Shippo is sort of addicted to eating lollipops? I mean he's gonna explode….huh….I would love to see that

He thinks he's the only person in Kagome's life…I am!

He totally disrespects Chips Potato's! Come on one of the best things in life are those tiny packaged chips…. The other best thing I think is BBQ Chips Potato….or Kagome… I still haven't decided.

He knows absolutely nothing! I mean if you ask him what my name is he will say "Stupid-But face" My name is Inuyasha. Gosh when will he ever learn?

His annoying high-pitched voice breaks my ear-pianos… I mean ear-drums

He's way too tiny

He always wants to sit on my shoulder which is really annoying

He's just plain annoying

He is always pulling me away from Kagome

He's STUPID!

He has no personality

His brain is full of mush… if you looked inside it you would see a smashed brain with half of lollipop sticks coming out the sides… or something

The way he tries to hit on Kagome

He just won't stop laughing…EVER

I think he was dropped on the head at birth or something

·He is always bringing people to his side on things… like this one time I was mad at him for throwing my Chips Potato's into the pond….and soggy ones taste terrible….but then he did this stupid little face and everyone was like forgiving him and stuff… Kagome, Songo, Kirara…even Miroku

·Oh that brings me to my last one….THAT STUPID LITTLE FACE HE MAKES ALL THE TIME! Or is that his real face? That's creepy…

Shippo couldn't think of any more so he put the paper back into his shirt pocket (again) and got up to get out of the cave when he saw three shadows. One small and two big. All Shippo could think up was; Kirara, Sango, and Kagome. Could he be right? Indeed he was. Kirara, Sango, and Kagome came bursting into view. He ran to hug Kagome. Well that and to reach behind her back and grab the lollipop he knew she would be holding. And there it was. The beautiful sight of lollipop land. Oh yum! "Hi Kagome. I uh…I wasn't hiding from Inuyasha I was just…Okay I was hiding from Inuyasha. You caught me." Shippo fumbled for more words to say to the girls and cat.

"Hi Shippo. We've been looking for you forever. Well at least 4 hours and 20 minutes. Have you been here the whole time?" Sango said confused.

"Meow meow meow?" Kirara managed to say before Kagome started to talk.

"Come on if you want your lollipop you're going to have to come with me." Kagome said.

Shippo came out of the shadows with a lollipop on his tongue. "Uh…it's not what it looks like." He said. She looked him up and down. "Okay it's exactly what it looks like. Sorry Kagome. I couldn't wait for my lollipop."

Kagome pat Shippo on the head "it's okay Shippo I have more for you."

"You do?" Shippo said looking anxious to get another lollipop.

"Yep. Do you think I would get Inuyasha two bags of Chips Potato without giving you two lollipops?" Kagome told him.

"Really." Shippo said his voice getting higher every time he talked to her.

"Really. Isn't that just nifty." Said a strange yet familiar voice.

Suddenly Inuyasha came through the cave entrance. "I thought I heard someone over here."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shippo screamed.

"I wasn't going to hurt anybody." He told Shippo trying to comfort him.

"Yeah right." Shippo said.

"Oh come on. Can I ever get you to believe me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. You never have and you never will." Shippo answered.

"Guys stop fighting." Kagome said.

"No!" They said simultaneously.

"Sit!" She yelled.

Inuyasha soon fell face first on the floor. "Ouch." He said.

Shippo started to laugh so loud, Kirara started to meow. "HA-HA HA-HA!" Shippo laughed.

"Don't start with me Shippo." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh go crawl in a hole Inuyasha." Shippo said not realizing what

he said to Inuyasha.

"What did you say SHIPPO!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Uh oh." Shippo said.

"Yeah uh oh." Inuyasha responded.

"This is not good." Shippo said while Inuyasha got up.

"It is for me." He said.

"Kagome." Shippo yelled knowing Kagome would here because she was standing right next to them. "Inuyasha is trying to kill me! I need your help!"

"She won't come for you, you demon." Inuyasha said.

"Oh won't I." Kagome said. Inuyasha started running back down

the hill. "SIT!" Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha fell and started rolling down the hill. At the bottom of the hill was big tree. Inuyasha ran into the big tree. Apparently there was a nest in the big tree and it fell on Inuyasha. It was full of wasps!

He got stung by a hundred or so wasps. Beyond the tree was a large cliff. Inuyasha went berserk and fell down the cliff. Soon we saw him climb back up. He was on the other side of the cliff all covered in dust and scratches. "You will pay for this SHIPPO!" He called from the other side of the cliff.

"Who, what, when, where, how, wait...What are we talking about?" Shippo said as Inuyasha got ready for a long jump. Inuyasha leapt from the cliff edge and jumped as far as he could. Shippo braced himself for the beating of his life. "Please don't make it please don't make it please don't make it." He begged. Inuyasha reached for the other end of the cliff. He just barely missed it. "NOOOOOO!" Inuyasha screamed as his fingers slipped from the dusty cliff side. Kagome caught his arm as quick as she could. She grabbed it and pulled. Ounce Kagome got tired, it was Shippo's turn to try and pull Inuyasha the idiot, half demon back up. "Don't let go Shippo!" Inuyasha demanded in his half demon (struggling half demon) voice.

"I'll try not to." Shippo answered with a grin. But right before Shippo was about to let go, Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's leg and pulled him with him. Down they went like wild geese on hunting season.

Poor geese. Oh sorry, back to the story.

Shippo grabbed a hanging branch right before they were to hit the ground with a…THUD!

"LET GO OF MY LEG INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled.

"NEVER!" Inuyasha screamed.

"THE BRANCH IS CRACKING!" Shippo told him.

"I DON'T CARE!" Inuyasha answered.

"Well I do." Shippo said lowering his voice. "AND SINCE WHEN DID I CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU…YOU…YOU…OH NOW YOU'VE GONE AND MADE ME FEEL ALL DEPRESSED SO THAT I COULDN'T THINK OF AN INSULT. Oh you're just a devious little fox demon aren't you?" He told Shippo also lowering his voice.

"Well no I…" Shippo began.

"You mean well 'yes' I." He finished.

"Well no I didn't…" Shippo began getting farther through his sentence this time.

"Well…well…WELL! When does it END!" Inuyasha finished, again.

"STOP!" Shippo yelled getting tired of being interrupted by Inuyasha, "STOP, INTERRUPTING ME I'M GETTING TIRED OF IT. EVERYTIME I TRY TO TALK YOU ALWAYS INTERRUPT ME. I HATE IT. CAN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH AT LEAST ONE SENTENCE? I HAVETO YELL TO EVEN GET YOU TO LISTEN TO ME. Do you know how sore my throat is from yelling at you? No, you don't. So don't bother talking

to me because I won't listen to you." Shippo was so mad at Inuyasha, that he decided that he was tired of Inuyasha bossing him around, and that he would stay near Kagome and Sango as much as possible so that he wouldn't get pummeled to the ground or punched in the neck by Inuyasha the self centered, half demon.

"But…" Inuyasha began.

"I don't want to hear it." Shippo interrupted.

"But…" He began again.

"Zzzzipp." Shippo interrupted again making motions with his hand telling Inuyasha to 'SHUT UP'.

"But…" Inuyasha tried again.

"Zzzzipp." Shippo interrupted using his hand motions again.

Soon after arguing for 2 long hours the branch finally cracked. They went tumbling down, but Kagome shot down a rope to grab them. It unfortunately missed and they hit the ground. Luckily Inuyasha cushioned Shippo's fall. Poor Inuyasha…not really!

Shippo got up off Inuyasha's face and ran away not noticing that he had picked up the wrong paper (the one Inuyasha wrote). Kagome yelled SIT to make sure they were still alive. Inuyasha said, "You can't say sit if I'm already on the ground! It doesn't work!"

"Shippo? Hello? Shippo?" Kagome yelled.

"I'm stuck down here…in a hole...with a stupid half demon who can't even hold a grudge! HELP ME!" Shippo answered dramatically.

Kirara turned into her big form and slowly floated down to save Shippo…leaving Inuyasha. But why? *flashback* Kirara you are so stupid…you got me 3 minutes late to my date with Kagome! How could you? I'm never asking you to do anything for me ever again!

"Hey Kirara! GET ME DOWN!" Inuyasha screamed!

"Meow…Meow…Meow…Meow…Meow…Meow…Meow….Meow" -translation: Get your own ride! Oh and remember when you said 'I don't want you to do anything for me ever again!' Oh yeah…I remembered!

As the loving person she is, Kagome went down into the 'hole' to try and drag the stubborn Inuyasha out.

"I can't! I can't feel any of the bones in my half demon body!" Inuyasha complained.

From above, flying safely down to the cliff edge with Kirara, Shippo screamed, "YEAH RIGHT!"

"Oh don't you dare….." Inuyasha began starting to get up when he realized that his bones were broken when he stood on one foot. He fell back onto the ground several moments later.

Kagome grabbed his leg and yelled, "Kirara come get me! Inuyasha is being a stupid, stubborn, half demon and I can't stand it anymore!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha announced.

"Quiet you fool!" Kagome replied. Kirara slowly floated back down into the hole and grabbed Kagome's arm. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was attached to the other one.

"KIRARA! SHE HAS INUYASHA ATTACHED TO HER ARM!" Shippo helped because Kirara couldn't see she was so large.

Kirara tried to shake them off….but failed and Inuyasha and Kagome went tumbling down (again) and (again) Inuyasha was a pillow!

"OUCH!" Inuyasha screamed, "I think I re-broke my bones!"

"Oh quit your whining!" Kagome muttered. "Kirara just pull us up!" finally after about 2 ½ hours of falling on Inuyasha Kagome finally made it to the top, with the help of Kirara, with the crumpled Inuyasha sobbing over his dusty bones and his tattered robe and, well... everything else.

"OK…let's see how bad this really is, huh?" Sango announced, "Whoa that's not good… they feel like dust!"

"Really?" Kagome asked. She felt the crumbled bones and gasped. "Shippo feel this!"

"I don't want to touch his skin!" Shippo answered.

"OK we have to get you to a doctor or something!" Kagome said worried.

"What's a doctor?" Shippo and Inuyasha said simultaneously.

"Great! You don't have a doctor here? How do you live?" Kagome wondered.

"We don't die, I guess." Inuyasha answered.

"Well, it looks like we have to go into my world!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango all stared at her like she was some sort of crazed human. "They have a Lollipop shop!" Shippo's eyes widened. "And a grocery store!" Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about. "it's where they keep the potato chips."

"CHIPS POTATO! Well, what are waiting for? Wait, is it possible to break your mouth?" Inuyasha said in pain.

"I hope so." Shippo mumbled.

And so the four friends waltz through the well into the real world with Sango carrying Inuyasha. "Why do I have to carry the idiot?" Sango asked.

"Idiot? Who are you calling an idiot you, IDIOT?" Inuyasha called.

"Actually i was calling you an idiot Inuyasha." Shippo answered.


End file.
